When Sasuke Eats Sugar
by RosaTheEvilGenius
Summary: A normal day in Konoha. The usual three just taking it easy. And then Naruto buys Everyone popsicles. Sasuke never had sugar before and some rather crazy things happen...First submission and cruddy summary I know. Lol enjoy! :3


A/N: Quick thing to all my beloved readers out there, this is my first submission. If any of you have a problem with Sasuke in pain and/or dying or making a complete idiot of himself for comedic purposes, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW, if you wish. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

When Sasuke eats sugar...

It was a normal, placid day for the trio. The usual weekend, hanging out together. The prep, the jester, and the emo. The pink-haired prep gazing in obsession at the quiet emo. The jester, mourning the silence surrounding him. Deciding he could bare it no longer, he began to rustle through the pockets of his tangerine jumper. Feeling the distinct jangle of some spare change, he strutted casually towards a stand in the park.

5 minutes later

"Oi, Sakura-Chan! Sasuke!"

"Hn?," sighed the emo as he lifted his head and gazed in the direction of the jester.  
"What do YOU want Naruto?!," snapped the prep. Disgusted that she had to avert her gaze to a more pitiful sight.  
"Here! I got you guys a little snack! Hope you don't mind cherry flavor!." grinned the jester as he handed both the prep and the emo a strawberry red popsicle.  
"Aw, that's so sweet of you Naruto! Thanks!"

"Um, Yeah. Thanks loser."

Once more, all went quiet. All three enjoying their frozen treat. Suddenly, a special visitor appears.  
He placed himself on top of the gate in front of them. Him and his beloved book and of course his silver hair that defies the laws of gravity. It was none other than the scarecrow.

"Hello everyone!"

"HI KAKASHI-SENSEI!!," cheered the prep and the jester.  
"Where'd you guys get the popsicles?"

"Naruto got them for us!"

"Well that was nice of you. Usually you blow all your cash in the morning at the ramen bar."

"True, true," grinned the jester.  
"My, my, this is a change in pace. Sasuke, you're actually eating sugar for once?"

The emo swallows the bit of popsicle he was biting off then responds, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well, you've never really had any sugar in your whole life. Don't you think it'll have some awkward effect on you?"

"Hn."

"Very well then. I gotta' go guys. Gai challenged me to a chicken dance competition and I plan on beating him senseless. Later!," the scarecrow waves then left as fast as he came.

The trio finished their frozen treats and threw away the sticks. Their cravings satisfied they resumed their tranquil and lazy afternoon. Then, the emo began to act up. He began to jitter about more than usual and trying new erratic behavior. He began twitching.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?," questioned the prep.  
"I'm just peachy! No problem with me!"

"Are you sure? You're twitching."

"Twitching? Who's twitching? LOOK!! A SQUIRREL!!," shrieked the emo as he pointed to an acorn.  
"NARUTO!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE'S POPSICLE?!," bellowed the prep as she proceeded to grasp the jester by the collar of his jumper.

"I- I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SAKURA- CHAN!!! I SWEAR!!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME BAKA!! YOU DID SOMETHING AND I KNOW IT!!!"

"I MEAN IT!!! I DID'T DO ANYTHING!! HE NEVER HAD SUGAR BEFORE!! THIS IS PROBABLY THE RESULT!!!"

The jester proved a point, thought the prep._ Sasuke-kun didn't have sugar till now._ Averting our gaze towards the emo, we now see he is talking to a tree. He keeps, "ITACHI!! WHY DID YOU COME BACK?!," and punching it. The jester and the prep stared in awkward amazement as the emo made a total ass of himself in public. They wanted to stop him, but felt they should see it through to the bitter end. So they agreed upon that fact.

"I AM A SUPERSTAR!! WITH A BIG BIG HOUSE AND A REAL BIG CAR!! I AM A SUPERSTAR AND I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!!," sung the emo at the top of his lungs as he danced atop the gate for all to see. The prep and the jester were trying their best to retain their laughter, but had no luck. All eyes were on the Uchiha boy as he did one crazy thing after another. Now he came dashing into Gai's training site. Bumping into none other than he and Rock Lee themselves.

"Why, hello there Sasuke!," cheered Lee.  
"How may I help you today youth less child?"

"IWANNAWEARAJUMPSUITGOTONEINBLACK?!?!?!," jittered the emo as he proceeded to twitch violently.  
"OF COURSE I DO!!," exclaimed Gai as he reached into his backpack and took out a black jumpsuit with orange legwarmers.  
"YESSS!!! GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!!!"

"Here you go!"

The Uchiha boy then stripped himself of everything but his underwear and proceeded to fit himself in his new black spandex jumpsuit. Then he put on the orange legwarmers to complete the look. Gai and Lee stood in awe at the revived youth and then proceeded to group hug him. But they failed and the Uchiha sprinted off into the distance towards the academy generator . Rabid fan girls then trampled poor Gai and Lee for the emo's torn clothes.

The Uchiha boy was asking for it now. He was about to perform his most dangerous stunt. The jester and prep tried talking him out of it, but again, had no luck. The emo sat the prep and jester in a seat feet away from him. He walked over to the roof generator of the academy.

"Observe."

The Uchiha boy then proceeded to remove the generators safety plate, exposing an array of wires. The circuitry bare and live voltage pulsing through each and every wire. At least 100,000 volts of pure energy. The Uchiha boy, however, had no idea of this. Being blinded by sugar-induced stupidity he raised a hand towards the bare wire.

"BEHOLD!!!," yelled the emo as he then proceeded to shove his hand into the mass mixture of wires and grab hold of a couple. The energy came surging through his body. He began turning an array of colors. His hair standing on end. Finally having had enough, with the last breath in his body, he shrieked at the top of his lungs, "CHIDORI!!!!!" Then all, went black.

When the poor Uchiha boy was rushed to the hospital, they were a minute too late. Sasuke died from extreme voltage overdose thanks to sugar-induced insanity. The sugar courtesy of yours truly, Rosa Kaguya.


End file.
